


The Dress

by asongincomplete



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: With a fundraiser coming up Serena decides to try on her favorite dress, hoping it'll fit perfectly and have an effect on Bernie. She is not disappointed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The dress is the famous cleavage dress from "Self Control".

Serena leaned against the door to her walk in closet, frowning deeply as she contemplates the task ahead. Holby’s semiannual fundraiser was coming up in less than a week and she had no idea what to wear. Well not that she didn’t have an idea, she knew what dress she wanted to wear. She had a perfect picture in her mind of the look on Bernie’s face when she saw her in the dress, it was simply that she doubted the bloody thing would still fit. It had been years since she’d worn it after all. 

She honed in on the dress easily enough, color coding one’s wardrobe did have it’s advantages, and pulled it out, fingers caressing the dark satin. Her lips pursued as she took in its the slim waist. 

It was Bernie’s fault, she decide instantly. If the dress didn’t fit her properly it would all be Bernie’s fault and Serena would drag her kicking and screaming to the shops in search of another dress as punishment. They’d been living together for four months for god’s sake and Serena could tell she’d gain a few kilos and it was completely due to Bernie’s cooking. Not that Bernie could truly cook, but she had four dishes down to an art and there was always plenty of Shiraz when they ate at home. It was just her luck that Bernie would only cook the most delicious decadent dishes, cheesy chicken alfredo bake, that Bernie insists on making once a week, creamy french onion soup with the most delicious fresh bread, a surf and turf of fillet mignon and scallops cooked to perfection which was really unfair considering the blonde cannot make rice properly. Oh and then there were the brownies. The ‘Friday’ brownies, which Bernie popped into the oven as soon as they’d come home. It was their celebration for making it through the week, and Jason loved them, so did she in all honesty, but it was all starting to make her really think about dragging herself to the gym. 

She pulled it on, having to suck in her belly just a little to get the zipper up, and looked at herself in the mirror. Well she definitely wouldn’t have to go shopping. It fit her a little more snug than before but that only seem to accentuate her body, cinching in her waist and giving her a lovely hourglass figure. Well then, she let herself smile a little. 

Serena jumped a little as the door opened to reveal Bernie. “Well what do you think?” She asked as Bernie seemed to only stare, looking her up and down several times. “Will it do? I’ve only worn it once and only Ric saw it then. It’s a little tighter than I remember, but that’s just the brownies I suppose.” 

She watched Bernie close the door quickly, locking it without taking her eyes off her. She walked towards her with the most intense hungry look Serena had seen on her in a while, though there was surprisingly a bit of anger there too. Not that Serena could concentrate on anything except the jolt of anticipation that settled low in her belly as Bernie’s eyes darken. 

“Ric has seen you in that?” Bernie’s voice was tight. 

Serena played with her earlobe amused at finding that it wasn’t really anger at all but jealousy. Oh, a jealous Bernie was a force to be reckon with. “I was his date to a college reunion a few years back.” 

Bernie’s nostrils flared, “I gonna have to kill him.” 

Her voice was that deadly serious tone that only ever comes out when Bernie hadn’t meant to say something. Serena laughs, quietly at first and then throws her head back and laughs and laughs, until Bernie was standing right in front of her. 

“Sit down.” 

It was a command from the major, one that Serena’s body recognizes instantly anticipation turning into molten hot desire. She did her best to not let it show, because they had dinner to get to and a max of fifteen minutes before Jason came looking for them. “The dress will get wrinkled, Bernie.” 

Bernie’s hands land on her waist. “We’ll send it to the cleaners.”

“The dress is clean, Bernie, and dinner is waiting.” 

“Trust me darling, when I’m done it wont be clean.” Bernie’s hands move up her sides, gliding past her breast torturously slow, to her shoulders and Serena was gently being urged to sit down. 

As soon as she did, Bernie sunk to her knees, and with a flurry of dark satin she was under the dress, kissing at Serena’s thighs. She pushed them apart and had moved her pants to the side with the same quick movements that usually saved lives in theater. Then her tongue was on her, parting Serena’s pussy, licking at her lips ever so slowly. Broad long strokes, up and down, that had her clinging to the duvet within minutes. Bernie was so damn good with her tongue, giving Serena everything she could want, licking and sucking everywhere except her clit. Serena loved it, usually, but they had little time and she was too damn turned on to let Bernie take her sweet time with it. 

“Bernie,” no sign that she’d been heard. Serena grasped Bernie’s head through the dress holding her in place, “Berenice, stop playing with me. I need to come. Now.” 

She heard a low chuckle before Bernie was back at work. She circled her tongue around her clit and gave it a few quick flicks before sucking it completely into her mouth. That was all it took. Serena closed her eyes and used her hands to stifle the screams that wanted to rip right through her and came harder than she’d ever done before. 

When she opened her eyes again she was flat on her back, with Bernie next to her giving her that open gorgeous expression of love that Serena adored. 

“Good?” 

Serena smiled widely. “Very good, so good, but you will be taking the dress to the cleaners not me. You’re the one that made the mess after all.” 

Bernie leaned down to press a kiss on her lips. “It was well worth it.” 

 

The End. 


End file.
